Rosas en llamas
by Gema Talerico
Summary: El supuesto baile de la Luna Roja, en donde dos almas se unirían hasta la eternidad, no parecía haber dejado ninguna secuela, hasta que Marco revela tener sueños confusos referentes a ello. Es en ese momento en el que Tom y Star comienzan a preocuparse. (Tomco)
1. Luna roja

**Rosas en llamas**

 **Resumen:**

El supuesto baile de la Luna Roja, en donde dos almas se unirían hasta la eternidad, no parecía haber dejado ninguna secuela, hasta que Marco revela tener sueños confusos referentes a ello. Es en ese momento en el que Tom y Star comienzan a preocuparse. **Tomco**

* * *

 **Advertencia:**

BL, Slash, Chico/Chico. Dos chicos sosteniendo una relación romántica, espero enserio haya quedado claro. No tiendo a sobrevalorar personajes, así que no, aquí Star no será un perfecto copo de nieve brillante, será lo que es: una chica con defectos que tiende a ser a veces irritante. Y no, **NO** habrá bashing a ningún personaje.

Ligero cambio al canon, cambio sólo algunos detalles del episodio de la Luna Roja.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Siempre quise hacer algo sobre el baile de la Luna Roja y ya que ningún fic me había podido satisfacer, hice este fic. Así que esta historia es tanto un regalo para Moon Erebos, por haberme hecho un par de regalos a pesar de nuestra repelencia mutua (porque el significado de "Te quiero pero de lejos" nunca se inclinó más a la agresividad que con nosotras), así como un capricho que quería satisfacer.

Espero puedan disfrutar este conjunto de viñetas. :)

* * *

 **Regalo para Moon Erebos, y para todo el que quiera leerlo.**

 **También aprovecho para mandar un saludo a mis amigas del grupo Servidores del Lado Oscuro y el Lado Oscuro de la Fama. Por hacer mis días tan miserables como entretenidos. ¡Felices fiestas queridas!**

 **Gracias Sthef por betear :)**

* * *

 **1\. Luna roja.**

El sueño de la cinta roja fue solo el principio, uno tras otros, sueños vívidos ocuparon sus noches, nunca parecieron realmente importantes al despertar el siguiente día, así que Marco no lo mencionó hasta _ese_ sueño.

Era muy sencillo, en realidad. Nada de supuestos entretejidos del inconsciente, nada que su cerebro pudiera confundir con distintos significados. Era, básicamente, el Baile de la Luna Roja repitiéndose en su cabeza, la luz rojiza bañando la pista en el momento justo en que Tom tomaba su brazo para apartarlo de Star, todo se congelaba allí, borrando por completo a la audiencia del lugar para dejarlos solos en un paramo despejado bajo la luna y la brisa del exterior.

— **Elije. —** Star sentenció, su rostro inescrutable ensombrecido por la mortecina luz de la luna.

—¿Qué?—Ese era el momento en el que, a pesar de ser un sueño, el agarre férreo de Star contra su brazo se sentía real.

— **Elije. —** Repitió Tom, sus ojos rojos, sin una pizca de su iris o su pupila en ellos. El tacto de su mano contra la ropa quemaba.

—Chicos, vamos, estos es espeluznante, no-

La luna en el fondo empezó a resquebrajarse, el agarre de ambos en sus brazos a apretar cada vez más.

— **¡Elije uno!**

Y despertaba, sin más, con el sudor corriéndole por la frente y un desagradable sin sabor en la boca. Siempre con miedo, no había una noche para que ese sueño no provocara ansiedad en él. Con cuidado, revisó bajo las mangas de su pijama, y como era usual, las marcas de dedos en sus antebrazos estaban allí, incluso podría jurar que al colocar las manos de Tom y Star en cada brazo, las marcas coincidirían.

Muy bien, se dijo, ese sueño llegaba hasta esa noche.


	2. Llámalo ya

**2\. Llámalo ya.**

Decirle a Star fue mucho más difícil de lo que pensó, con sus recientes deberes de princesa e interés por la inclusión de los monstruos, empleaba todo el día yendo de un lugar a otro, firmando papeles y planificando reuniones. Pero, finalmente, una mañana logró emboscarla aún en su habitación, antes de que todo el asunto de princesa ocupada se desatara.

—Muy bien,Star, tenemos que hablar.

—Claaaro que tenemos que hablar, esta es una de las decisiones más importantes en el reino. —Ella chilló, llevaba aún su pijama y pantuflas mientras caminaba incesante a través de la habitación. —¿Rosa o aguamarina?—Preguntó frente al espejo, mientras apoyaba dos vestidos contra su pecho.

Marco ya estaba sentado en la cama con los Cachorros Láser, jugando a sus pies.

— Ros-¡No! Debemos hablar sobre algo más importante, de todos modos. ¿Para qué el vestido?

—¿Para qué? ¡¿Qué hay más importante que el vestido?! Oh, Marco, no me digas que se te olvidó que hoy es el baile del Lago Creciente de WaterFolk, ¡estuve toda la semana preparando tu traje!

Oh, por eso era que había una caja con ropa de etiqueta en su cama esa mañana.

—¡Eso no importa!—Negó, recordando porque estaba allí. Star se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con ojos estrechos.

—¡Claro que sí! Eres mi caballero real, necesito el apoyo de todos los príncipes de Mewni. Y si Tom va, pues tú también. —Star le regañó,apuntándolo con la varita para luego empujarlo. —¡Ahora, a tu habitación!—Y lo empujó por los hombros para sacarlo de la habitación a trompicones.

—Espera, Star. —Marco apenas pudo sostenerse de la puerta para evitar ser sacado del dormitorio.—¡No lo entiendes! He estado soñando con ese estúpido baile de la Luna Roja, y sólo quiero quitármelo de la cabeza.

Star paró de empujarlo, Marco se giró con el ceño fruncido para ver el rostro atónito de la rubia volverse tan blanco como el papel.

—¿Estás bien? Tus corazones están azules.

—¿Dijiste el baile de la Luna Roja?—Murmulló, los grandes ojos azules lo miraron con incredulidad.— _¿Ese_ baile de la Luna Roja?

—Sí, _ese_ baile de la Luna Roja. He tenido un par de sueños recurrentes y me preguntaba si podr-

—¡Llama a Tom! —Como era usual, Star lo ignoró. En vez de prestar un poco de atención a sus palabras, se volteó a gritarle a su espejo en la pared, la baratija respondió con un "Llamando a Tom" seguido del tono mientras marcaba.

—¿Para qué llamas a Tom? ¿No es más fácil que encuentres un hechizo? No sé, ¿en la biblioteca? ¿Tienen biblioteca? Deberían tener biblioteca. —Divagó, metiendo las manos dentro de su sudadera, un sueño no podía causar tanto escándalo.

—No, no, no, ¡no! Esto no es un simple sueño, Marco, no lo entiendes. Estamos en problemas cuando mamá se entere de esto: Estaremos. En. Problemas. ¡No es algo que podamos solucionar con un hechizo!

Star parecía alterada, incluso llegó a tomarlo de los hombros y sacudirlo mientras seguía murmullando sobre lo irresponsable que era jugar con cosas como la Luna Roja.

¿Quién era Star siquiera como para decir que algo era irresponsable?

—Emmm, Hola. — En el espejo finalmente la llamada había caído, Tom estaba aún en una pijama de conejito, los ojos entrecerrados lo delataban como alguien poco mañanero para ser despertado por una llamada a una hora tan avanzada del día.

Star se volteó con lentitud, una risa nerviosa entre los labios.

—Ey, Tom. Mi novio, ya sabes… ¿cómo lo digo?

—Sólo suéltalo. Ya.

—MarcoSoñóConLaLunaRoja.

—¡¿Qué?!—Entre una llamarada de fuego, Tom apareció en la habitación de Star en cuestión de segundos.

Allí fue cuando se desató el infierno.


	3. No puede ser tan malo como parece

**3\. No puede ser tan malo como parece.**

—Vamos, creo que están exagerando. —Marco bufó, apoyado en la cama, viendo como Tom caminaba de un lado a otro, calcinando el tapete preferido de Star con sus pies hirvientes a causa de su frustración. Star no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo, estaba más entretenida en morder su varita mientras deseaba no haber nacido.

Después de la conmoción inicial, Marco pudo entender finalmente lo que Tom quiso darle a entender a los gritos y lo que Star no podía explicar al tartamudear.

—Recapitulemos, se supone que la Luna Roja es un ritual ancestral que une las almas de dos amantes por el resto de la eternidad, ¿bien?

—Sí.—Gruñó Tom, Star estaba aún muy ocupada mordisqueando su varita.

—Okeeey, entonces, tú ibas a bailar con Star justo en el momento en que la luna iluminara la pista de baile. Pero en vez de eso, yo baile con ella, y en el momento en que me tomaste del brazo, la luz nos apuntó. Así que técnicamente los tres fuimos elegidos por la Luna Roja.

Al parecer, ya lo tenía.

—Ese es el problema, la Luna Roja no puede escoger a tres personas, ¡sólo a dos!—Tom parecía a punto de volver a prenderse en llamas.—Escogió a dos de nosotros, uno estaba sobrando. ¡Alguien interfirió!

—¿Y eso es malo porque...?—Marco tanteó.

—Es malo porque según la leyenda, nuestras almas se quebraran hasta finalmente consumirse si el conductor no elige a uno de los receptores.

Al parecer, ese tipo de rituales siempre tenían a un conductor, un participante a través del cual se trasmitiera la magia antigua para ser distribuida a su contraparte. Marco recordaba muy bien la noche del baile, cuando el brillo de la luna había caído sobre él justo en el momento en el que Tom lo tomaba del brazo, mientras él sujetaba la mano de Star. Él era el conductor, y Star y Tom, los receptores.

Lo malo de la teoría es que se suponía que no existía un segundo receptor.

—Pensamos que tal vez no estuviste el suficiente tiempo bajo la luna, o que al ser un humano no había suficiente magia en ti para poder actuar de conductor. ¡Pero ya estás soñando con la luna!

Tom había estado enterado de la posibilidad de un enlace triple, lo confesó al estar más calmado. Consultó toda la literatura disponible que había para que el evento pudiera salir a la perfección y su plan con Star se diera. Fue allí, en un libro sobre Rituales Antiguos del Inframundo, que descubrió sobre las consecuencias de un enlace triple. Cuando Marco sugirió que tal vez la solución estuviese en el mismo libro, Tom negó. La había buscado por todas partes una vez el temido enlace triple se diera.

—Mis únicas esperanzas eran que el ritual no funcionara en humanos, —el príncipe demonio se sentó junto a Marco, abatido. —Pero el primer síntoma de quiebre por parte del conductor, son los sueños.

—Y las marcas. —Star terminó finalmente de hundirse en su ansiedad para hablar. —Marco tiene marcas en los antebrazos.

Tom bufó.

—Y ya tienes marcas. Genial. —El demonio se alborotó el cabello salmón en señal de frustración. —Lo siguiente serán las visiones.

—¿Y cómo sabes tú de los síntomas?—Marco le inquirió a Star.

—Tom me dijo.

—Pensé que estaban peleados esa vez, ¿no lo dejaste en un cubo de hielo? —Y vaya que había sido un gran cubo de hielo.

—Cartas. —Tom barbulló, tirado sobre la cama como un pobre diablo cuya vida no valiera mucho, era gracioso porque aún llevaba el pijama de conejito.

—Debí sospecharlo. —Se auto-reclamó la Butterfly.—Se supone que los humanos no pueden usar magia, ¡y tomaste mi varita! ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciega? Además de las marcas de media luna en las mejillas, ¡es obviamente un efecto colateral! ¡Oww!

De nuevo estaba mordisqueando la varita.

—Oh vamos, no creo que sea tan malo. ¿No lo estarán exagerando un poco? Todo eso de las almas descuartizándose y las marcas...¡Nos han pasado cosas más extrañas!—Marco decidió que era suficiente autocompasión por un día. Se reincorporó de la cama luciendo lo más relajado que pudo, algo le había enseñado su aventura con Hekapoo y era que lo que no te mataba, sólo dejaba otra cicatriz.

Ninguno de los príncipes respondió.

—¿Saben qué? Olvídenlo. —Zanjó, cansado de ver las expresiones apesadumbradas de ambos por esa mañana.

—Pero-

—Olvídenlo, sólo fue un sueño, nada más. Estoy seguro que en una semana estaremos riéndonos de esto. Me voy.

—No nos cree.—Tom masculló, viendo como Marco se iba de la habitación.

—No.—Negó Star. Sus ojos preocupados observaron el camino por el que su mejor amigo se marchara.

Ambos se miraron con ojos preocupados. Desde ese día, empezaron a buscar alguna solución en sus respectivas bibliotecas, olvidado había quedado el baile de El Lago Creciente en WaterFolk.


	4. Es tan malo como parece

**4\. Es tan malo como parece.**

Tal como se predijo, los síntomas empezaron manifestarse con mayor intensidad. Los sueños siguieron, convirtiéndose lentamente en algo habitual para la rutina de Marco. Al poco tiempo, empezaron las visiones. Marco nunca sabía cuando estaba en presencia de una, por lo regular se intercalaban entre su rutina diaria y no eran tan alarmantes como Tom y Star habían presagiado.

Cosas como ver la luna de color rojo, nimiedades.

Claro, eso pensó hasta que Star lo llamó una tarde para investigar en una torre abandonada del castillo. El lugar era lúgubre y estaba cayéndose sobre sí a pedazos, Marco aceptó porque el tiempo que pasaba con su amiga ahora era tan poco que sentía no la veía desde hace décadas.

Todo estuvo bien. Un par de escombros, escaleras crujientes y cuando Marco se disponía a seguir a Star por estrecho pasillo, ella volteó con sus ojos color rojo brillante.

— **¿No elegirás?**

Marco tartamudeó, sin aliento.

—No me digas que este es otro de esos locos síntomas.— Estaba harto de ellos, se volteó frustrado, dispuesto a huir de la estúpida visión como hacía normalmente.

— **Entonces…** —El extraño ente frente a él suspiró.— **Muere.**

La visión de las paredes mohosas de la torre se desvanecieron frente a sus ojos, el viento le chocó contra la cara haciendolo tambalear en su precario equilibrio. Algo tarde se dio cuenta que estaba sobre un delgado arco que unía dos torres, el suelo tan lejos de él que era borroso mirar hacia abajo.

Estaba en el tejado del palacio.

Estaba en el maldito tejado _del palacio._

—¡Marco!—Star se asomaba sobre una torre, sus largos cabellos ondeados por el viento. —¿Cómo llegaste hasta allí? ¡Marco! ¡No te muevas, no te muevas!

—Vuela hacia él. —Gruño Tom. Estando debajo de él, a unos pisos por encima del suelo que el chico ya veía como su final seguro.—¡No puedo invocar mi fuego!

—Mi varita tampoco funciona. —Star estaba desesperada, intentaba invocar un solo hechizo siendo lo único que lograra era estallar luces de colores que herían sus manos. No obstante, aún debía seguir intentándolo, tenía que ayudar a Marco, no podía dejarlo morir.

—¡Staaaar!—Dando dos pasos hacia atrás y luego dos adelante, Marco comprobó que estaba perdiendo el equilibrio. Los ojos se le humedecieron y el pánico empezó a escalar por su espina dorsal como un frío animal hambriento. —¡Sácame de aquí!

—No puedo.—Star estaba impotente, no podía entrar en su estado de Mewbertad, ni siquiera escavar profundo, ¡su maldita varita no funcionaba! —¡Marco te juro que no puedo!

Un par de guardias se amontonaron debajo de Marco, exclamando alterados sobre buscar una malla para amortiguar la caída.

—Se va a caer.—Tom masculló, lo vio todo en cámara lenta, cuando los pies descalzos de Marco trastabillaban en su infructuosa lucha por mantener el equilibrio.—¡Se va a caer!

Star cerró los ojos, incapaz de ver.

Tom no supo como lo hizo, tal vez fue el calor del momento o sólo un suceso oportuno en un instante de necesidad. Estaba esperando la salida de sus alas desde que había entrado a la adolescencia y recibirlas exactamente en el momento en que se lanzaba al vacío, para poder atrapar en brazos al estúpido de Marco,no era, en pocas palabras, suerte.

—Oh.—Entre sus brazos, Marco murmulló por lo bajo. Era delgado y frágil como cualquier humano, un humano que de haber caído de lleno hasta el piso, habría muerto sin reparaciones. Tom se sorprendió así mismo odiando un mundo en el que tal cosa hubiera ocurrido.

—¿Oh?—Gruñó, la lava en sus venas volvía a fluir mientras sus alas de murciélago lamian el aire para mantenerlos volando.—¡¿Oh?! ¡¿Qué hacías a 80 metros sobre el piso balanceándote en un arco?!

—Yo... —Marco tragó, apenas pudiendo mantener la compostura.—Estaba explorando con Star, estaba- estaba con ella entonces se volteó y me dijo, dijo que muriera. Lo siguiente que supe era que estaba -estaba-¡allá!

Un resplandor dorado los cegó, Star había conseguido convertirse en mariposa e ir hasta ellos.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¡No pude hacer nada de magia!

La expresión preocupada de Tom no hizo nada por calmarlos, Star abrazó a Marco, aún estando metros por encima del suelo.

—Es la Luna Roja, nos está probando.

Ni Star podía usar su magia, ni Tom sus poderes justo en el momento en que Marco estaba en extremo peligro, era un obvio reto por parte del ritual. Debían haberlo sospechado, los cambios ya empezaban a darse, tan imperceptibles que no los habían notado al principio.

—El vínculo quiere establecerse, pero no puede hacerlo si no hay un receptor definitivo… así que está buscando la manera más fácil de solucionarlo. —Star y Marco lo miraron con ojos inquisitivos, se veían adorables, ambos. Sacudió la cabeza buscando eliminar ese pensamiento de su cabeza —Está buscando matarte, Marco.

Star jadeó, apretando a Marco contra su pequeña figura de mariposa.

—Ok, vale, esto sí es un problema. —Con todo y el shock en sus ojos, Marco lo admitió al fin.

Tom ni siquiera quería decirle lo que pensaba ahora sobre su rostro contrariado, sería en definitiva otra razón para alarmarse.


	5. Búsqueda

**5\. Búsqueda.**

Una vez Marco estuvo lo suficientemente convencido de la magnitud del problema, las búsquedas en la biblioteca de Mewni empezaron a darse entre los tres, empezaban en la mañana y paraban durante el almuerzo para reanudar en la tarde y, como cada día, terminar resignados en la noche, listos para irse a dormir.

Día tras día fueron agotando cada estantería de la biblioteca real hasta sólo dejar un libro que, con pocas esperanzas, leyeron juntos una noche fría de nieve.

Nada, absolutamente nada.

Era el resumen de lo que había encontrado sobre la Luna Roja.

Ya sin muchas esperanzas decidieron que ayudarían a Tom a buscar de nuevo en su biblioteca, re-ojearon el libro que inicialmente había consultado y tal como en Mewni, revisaron cada estantería.

—Sabes,—Marco estaba sumergido entre un mar de libros intentando descifrar las runas intrincadas que adornaban los libros viejos del inframundo.—, pensé que el infierno sería, no lo sé. Un poco más aterrador.

El lugar era extrañamente acogedor, quitando los ríos de lava, por supuesto.

—Este no es el infierno, es el inframundo.—Tom gruñó, a pesar de ello no pudo enojarse con Marco en su plenitud, era uno de los últimos síntomas que empezaba a manifestarse tanto en él como en Star. Se encontraban muchas veces distraídos en las pequeñeces de Marco, adorando cada detalle de su peculiar personalidad. Fue incómodo encontrarse peleando por la atención de Marco mientras aún estaban conscientes de que eran novios.

—¿No es lo mismo?—El humano tiró un libro de recetas de cocina bufando, el ruido sacó a Tom de sus divagaciones, y por los ojos aturdidos de Star, también a ella le había hecho el favor de devolverla al mundo de los cuerdos.

Esa estúpida Luna Roja lo iba a volver loco.

—Y tu padre, —Siguió Díaz, hurgando dentro de una estantería— ¿Un humano? Wow, ¿acaso aquí no odian a los humanos o algo así?

—Es un demonio de Lilith, sólo parece humano, y no, no los odiamos… sólo son ligeramente despreciados. —Tom bufó, tomando el último libro en pie de toda la biblioteca. Habían revisado cada estantería, lanzando hechizos de lectura rápida y filtración de archivos, pero nada habían encontrado. —Es otro libro de cocina y oficialmente el último.

Star chilló, demostrando su frustración al estampar su cara contra la mesa en la que habían revisado cada libro que se acercara en lo mínimo a rituales antiguos.

—¿Y estos son todos los libros que hay en el castillo?

Tom dudó.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos aquí?—Marco resolvió con sonrisa resuelta. —¿Dónde queda?

Oh, el problema no era dónde estaba si no quién podía entrar.

—Es el Archivo Real de Hechizos Prohibidos, el único que tiene las llaves de ese lugar es el Supremo Guardián Real.

—¿Y ese eeees?

Los dos preguntaron al mismo tiempo, curiosos de la expresión compungida de Tom.

Maldita fuese su existencia, pensó el demonio.

—Mi hermana.


	6. Huida

**6\. Huida.**

—Así es, ¡yo!

Entre una nube de oscuro humo violeta, una voz femenina cantó, era una demonia de tres ojos al igual que Tom, de dulce rostro pícaro enmarcado por cuernos de toro y ondulado cabello rosa.

—Mi hermana mayor, Sarah.

—Oh, vamos, pequeño Tommy, pareciera que no me quisieras.

Sarah no parecía manejar el fuego, al contrario que Tom, el humo que expulsaba de sus extremidades la elevaba con gracilidad por el aire.

—¿Quién querría a una sucia rata como tú?—Escupió el menor, Sarah rió con grandes dientes afilados.—¿Estuviste escuchando todo el tiempo, no es así?

—Upsi. —Con todo y su expresión de tontuela, ella lo confirmó al mismo tiempo que descendía al piso, avanzando hasta Marco al taconear con sus zapatos altos.

—Pero mira, que hermoso humano. — La larga sonrisa de Sarah se extendió, sus manos frías tomaron las mejillas de Marco para estrujarlas entre sí. —¡Tan blando, es taaan lindo!

—Sarah, basta.

—Oh, que aguafiestas. Bueno ¿Quieres mi ayuda? ¡Quiero sólo algo! Y tú tienes ese algo…

—No.

—Oh, vamos, ¿ni por la vida de tu apetitoso humano?

—¡No te acerques a Marco!—La respuesta fue un Tom y una Star crispados, Sarah volvió a sonreír.

—¿Entonces? Vamos, Tom, tu carroza por dos meses. Ni un día más, ni un día menos.

—Tienes prohibido salir del palacio.

—"Tingi prihibidi salir dil pilicio" —Imitó con hastío. En ese momento fue cuando Marco supo que tanto en el inframundo como en la tierra, las relaciones de hermanos no variaban mucho. —¿Quién eres? ¿Mamá?—Algo de humo salió de sus fosas nasales al bufar.—¿Quieres la llave o no?

Una pequeña llave color ónix se arremolinó en humo al aparecer entre ambos hermanos, ofreciéndose con descaro.

—Tómala. —Marco le sugirió cuando Tom no movió un musculo por reclamar bajo su poder la llave. —Mi pellejo depende de esto.

—Bien. —Masculló. —Si le haces una abolladura, pasarás los próximos mil años regenerándote en el limbo.

Odiaba como ella siempre se salía con la suya.


	7. Búsqueda, otra vez

**7\. Búsqueda, otra vez.**

Estuvieron buscando en esa biblioteca durante dos semanas seguidas, poniendo boca arriba los archivos más viejos, sumergidos entre inclinados pasillos cuyas estanterías se extendían hasta el techo.

No encontraron nada.


	8. Resignación

**8\. Resignación.**

Sin ninguna otra esperanza, se encontraron sopesando el consultar instancias más "oficiales". Primero, confesaron a los padres de Tom con la expectativa de que ellos supieran algo sobre el ritual, pero la declaración no funcionó más que para enviar un mensaje a MoonButterfly.

—¡¿Cómo se les ocurrió jugar con la Luna Roja?!

La reina de Mewni estaba fuera de sus casillas, el suave ceño fruncido apuntándolos con saña.

—Mamá, no fue nuestra intención. —Star intentaba excusarse, el rostro de cachorrito desamparado no ablandó a su madre.

—Pero lo hicieron. Y tú, jovencito...—Moon apuntó a Tom. — A la Reina Wrathmelior no le notificaste sobre una fiesta ese día, ¡el baile de la Luna Roja no es una fiesta de adolescentes!

Pocas veces Moon Butterfly gritaba. Para su sorpresa, esa era una de esas pocas veces.

—¡Surgió a último minuto!—Tom intentó excusarse, escudándose tras la figura de su novia.—No pensaba unir a nadie.

Mentiras, viles mentiras.

—Querida, no creo que alterarse sea la solución. —River tocó el brazo de su esposa para calmarla. Ella asintió, intentado recobrar la compostura, enderezó el porte y se dirigió hasta Marco, inclinándose con tanta delicadeza que parecía no querer asustarlo.

—Marco, cariño. —Ella susurró, su rostro preocupado removió en Marco la inquietud que había suprimido todo ese tiempo. ¿Estaba la situación lo suficientemente mal como para que la Reina lo tratara así?—Tus manos, por favor. —Marco dudó antes de extender sus brazos a la reina, ella los descubrió con la misma delicadeza con la que recitó sus medidas palabras. Por su expresión, intentó no mostrar la sorpresa que le embargó al ver los brazos manchados de Marco con grandes moretones, pero sus ojos delataron algo del sentimiento en su rostro.

—Debemos hablar con la Alta Comisión de Magia, esto no es algo que pueda resolver.


	9. Alta Comisión de Magia

**9\. Alta Comisión de Magia.**

Después de una detallada inspección, la respuesta de la Alta Comisión fue la misma que la de Moon.

—Es magia más poderosa de la que podemos manejar.—Hekapoo fue la última en analizar las manos de Marco, luego de la sugerencia de Rhombulus de cristalizar al chico. —El único que podría hacer algo por esto es Glossaryck y bueno-

No hacía falta destacar que lo único que les podría aportar hasta ahora era gritar "Globgore" y orinarse en la alfombra.

—¡Cristalicémoslo!—Rhombulus insistió desde su esquina.

—¡Estás en tiempo fuera!—Omnitraxus le chistó.

—¿Entonces?¿Cuales son nuestras opciones?—Moon lucía inquieta.

Hekapoo lo pensó. Con una leve sonrisa, alborotó el cabello de Marco para relajarlo antes de suspirar.

—Seguir los pasos oficiales, como la última vez.

—Espera, ¿la última vez?—Star la interrumpió. —¿Cuál última vez?

Ah, esa era una curiosa historia.


	10. Jason, el tonto

**10\. Jason, el tonto.**

—Una vez... —Moon empezó a contar. —Un Rey del Inframundo se enamoró de dos princesas. Nunca supo a cual elegir, así que decidió que se quedaría con ambas. Para que tal unión fuese aceptada, resolvió que debían unirse en un ritual más antiguo que su propio reino. Un ritual en donde las almas quedaran unidas por toda la eternidad con solo efectuarlo.

—El baile de la Luna Roja. —Tom murmulló.

—Así es. —Moon asintió, sus estrechos ojos aun reticentes de Tom.—Se unió en un baile sosteniendo a sus amadas al mismo tiempo bajo la luz de la Luna Roja, pero algo salió mal: la luna no aceptaba un tercer participante, así que estuvo a punto de morir.

Star abrazó a Marco, incapaz de pensar que aquello podría sucederle.

—Pero por suerte... —Omnitraxus siguió.—Él acudió a nosotros.

—Vaya tonto que era. — Rhombulus seguía interrumpiendo desde su esquina.

—¡Tiempo fuera!—Gritaron todos en la habitación, la criatura bufó enojada.

—Glossaryck tenía el suficiente poder para liberarlos de tal maleficio, pero decidió que un acto como aquel merecía una solución responsable.

Esas no parecían cosas de Glossaryck.

—Además, quería fastidiar al tonto demonio. —Hekapoo añadió.

Eso, en cambio,sí.

—Le dimos a la Luna lo que quería, la elección.

—¿Elección?—Mascullaron los adolescentes.

—Asíes. Deben elegir correctamente,—Moon tomó la palabra, sustituyendo a Omnitraxus de nuevo.—La Luna los apuntó porque eligió a dos de ustedes, así que el conductor debe elegir quien considera ser digno para desposarlo.

—¿Eso fue lo que hizo el Rey?—Tom se mostró curioso.

—Sí. —Hekapoo asintió.—Perdió todo su reino al tener que desposarse con una Butterfly. Fue el padre de Solaria si no recuerdo mal, un ambicioso.

—Oh.—Star masculló extasiada, sus clases de historia le habían estado instruyendo sobre sus familias y no perdía oportunidad por demostrar sus conocimientos. —¿No es ése Jason, el tonto? ¿"El Rey que su reino dejó, para ser consorte a distancia de su hogar"?

Aunque Star no se diera cuenta del peso de la conversación, Tom si lo hizo.

—Eso quiere decir… que...¡¿uno de nosotros debe desposar a Marco?!

—Pero antes, deben cortejarlo. Es lo que Glossaryck determinó, "una vez completado el mes de Cortejo Real, se tomara la "Última decisión" —Hekapoo recitó con tono calmo.

—No. —Marco masculló. —, esto tiene que ser una broma.

Hekapoo puso una mano en su hombro, la compasión siendo una obvia señal de que, en definitiva, no era una broma de mal gusto.

Una vez que estuvo determinada la fecha del inicio del cortejo, y que los adolescentes estuvieran enterados de todos los detalles, los despacharon a casa para que la Alta Comisión y las reinas pudieran organizar el cortejo con propiedad.

Tom y Star se encontraron por la noche en el balcón de la habitación de la princesa, mirando adentro como Marco dormía exhausto en una posición que se notaba claramente incómoda.

—Entonces, —Tom rompió el silencio. —Deberíamos… ¿terminar?

Star no lo miró al rostro. En cambio, arrugó el entrecejo y se volteó, dándole la espalda para contemplar las estrellas.

—Supongo que es lo apropiado. De todos modos, nos hemos estado peleando por su atención desde hace ya un buen rato. No es lo que dos novios harían, la verdad.

—Oh, Star-ship, sabes que si fuera por mi-

—He visto como lo miras. —Le cortó. —Es la manera en como yo lo miraba… como lo miro. Te gusta.

Star se giró para verlo con la seguridad de que tenía la verdad en sus palabras.

Tom no supo cómo responderle, confundido incluso con sus propios sentimientos.

—¿Sabes? Lo entiendo. Marco es alguien que es fácil de querer, su actitud es… única, no puedes dejar de creer lo adorable que es. Tiene un corazón de hierro, es tan torpe y tiene manías tan extrañas como…

—...¿no mojar sus calcetines?—El demonio sonrió.

—Yup. —Star hizo una pequeña mueca con su nariz, demostrando lo entrañable que era para ella aquel hecho.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Tom se inclinó junto a Star para observar el firmamento despejado de Mewni.

—A él… le agradas, aunque sea un poco. Lo conozco, le encanta cuando estás cerca. —Star le codeó.

—¿Tú crees?

Tom no se sentía seguro. Sus inicios con Marco habían sido ásperos, pero para ser un humano, lo había sorprendido. Marco por sí solo era sorprendente.

Star no le respondió. En vez de eso, le extendió una mano que Tom miró con curiosidad.

—Que gane el mejor cortejo. —Ella ofreció.

Tom esbozó una gran sonrisa y apretó la mano de su ex novia.

—Que gane el mejor.

Bueno, eso había sido fácil.


	11. Cortejo

**11\. Cortejo.**

Los siguientes días fueron anunciados los eventos correspondientes al Cortejo Real, entre la Princesa Heredera del Reino Butterfly, Star Butterfly, y el príncipe Heredero del Inframundo, Tom Lucitor, para con el humano Marco Díaz. Cuatro semanas de fiestas y reuniones que se coronarían con la gran anunciación por parte del cortejado para decidir quién sería su prometida... O prometido.

El primer evento fue el de Destrezas, para medir cuan cualificados estaban los cortejantes en el arte de la lucha y deporte.

Marco fue obligado asistir para "medir las fuerzas", apoyado en su asiento privilegiado para ver como Star utilizaba sus poderes de mariposa, rebasando obstáculos casi imposibles, o viendocomo Tom lanzaba trocos a 10 metros de distancia para luego calcinarlos.

Pura barbaridad.

El cuarto día se debió festejar una tarde de té. Al décimo día era obligatorio pasar todo el día con las candidatas a suegras, pasar todo un día excluido al humor de Moon Butterfly y Wrathmelior Lucitor mató una parte del alma de Marco.

Al décimo tercero, fue el día de las tartas, y mientras los regalos de cortejo se acumulaban en la habitación de Marco, los eventos seguían y seguían, y el chico deseó nunca haber pensado en rescatar a Star esa noche de Luna Roja.

De hecho, se encontró por primera vez huyendo de su deber, con más exactitud para una cena familiar en la que se conocería a la familia de los candidatos. En lugar de eso, estaba escondido en la lavandería, donde el caballero le había dejado quedarse a pesar de cargar a cuestas un plato de nachos y algo de malta sin alcohol.

—Oh, aquí estás. —Y como había sospechado, lo habían encontrado, más temprano que tarde para su desgracia.

—No finjas. —Marco gruñó. —Sabías que estaba aquí.

Tom era el visitante, una ligera mueca de culpa atravesaba su rostro guapo, incluso se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo. Marco no pudo dejar de pensar que era adorable.

—Sólo venía a disculparme. Ya sabes, todo esto no debe estar siendo fácil para ti y fui yo quien utilizó la Luna Roja para unir mi alma con la de Star. Así que… ¿tregua?

Marco no negó nada, se cruzó de brazos y con algo de resignación, lo aceptó en la mesa donde comía su almuerzo improvisado.

—Créeme, es peor de lo que parece.

Tom lo miró a los ojos con una media sonrisa dudosa.

—Entonces me debería disculpar doblemente. —Ofreció.

—Oye, eso ni siquiera da risa.

Ni siquiera era un chiste, de hecho.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te ríes?

 _Oh, touché._

Ambos se rieron a carcajadas cuando Tom hizo otro mal chiste. La tensión inicial se resolvió, y al rato se encontraron comiendo nachos juntos mientras seguían riéndose sobre las tontas tradiciones de cortejo, y los ridículos trajes de la realeza.

Hubo un momento, tal vez demasiado breve como para ser notado, en el que ambos se miraron con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas arreboladas. Tan cerca estaban uno del otro que sus alientos rozaron, y los labios sonrosados estuvieron tan cerca de juntarse que, cuando Marco recordara el momento días después, se sonrojaría hasta las orejas.

—Deberíamos…ir a arriba. —Tom desvió la mirada. Marco asintió, aún hipnotizado por el momento.

No hablaron de eso, ni ese ni otro día.


	12. Eclipsa, la sabía

**12\. Eclipsa, la sabía.**

La siguiente vez que Marco se escapó de un evento fue tres días antes de la Gran Decisión Real que cada día parecía ganarle terreno.

Paró, por alguna razón, en la torre de Eclipsa.

—Vaya. —La suave voz de la mujer le puso los pelos de punta. — El chico bailarín esta aquí.

—¡No era un baile!

Eclipsa soltó una risita cantarina, estaba frente a una mesa destartalada con un juego de té y dos tacitas dispuestas con pan de menta.

—Siéntate, te esperaba.

Marco se acercó con cautela arrastrando el traje con capa que le habían hecho vestir para la ocasión.

—¿Cómo sabias que venía?—Era imposible no mantenerse reticente. Eclipsa se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, la Luna me lo dijo. —Y la declaración habría sonado como una locura si Marco ya no estuviera habituado a ellas.—¿Té?

—En realidad, no me gusta mucho. —Aún así lo recibió, más por educación que por otra cosa.

—Entonces, chocolate. —Eclipsa resolvió al sentarse en la mesita junto a Marco, cuando éste volvió su mirada a la taza que sostenía, se sorprendió con encontrar chocolate en vez del té de Anís. —, no es que me queje, odio el té. Sólo que para estas situaciones parece tan apropiado… ahora cariño, dime, ¿qué es lo que te agobia?

Por un momento, nada salió de sus labios. Estaba intrigado con las extrañas maneras de Eclipsa, de como lograba saberlo todo con su actitud calmada e infantil sonrisa.

Pero fue sólo un momento, decidió que si se desahogaría, por lo menos lo haría con alguien que (a su parecer), sabía guardar inquietudes con relativa calma. De sus labios desbordaron las dudas y la preocupación, el sentimiento de pérdida que experimentaba al pensar sobre los resultados que generaría su decisión sobre la amistad de Star o Tom, cómo haría para tomar una decisión tan importante y cómo dejar desplazado a uno de sus amigos.

Eclipsa no lo interrumpió, tomando de su chocolate, apoyada sobre la mesa con sus grandes ojos atentos en él.

—¿Amas a uno de ellos? Y no hablo de amistad, Marco, hablo de amor. —Le preguntó una vez, con la finalidad de desahogarse, Marco asintió con reticencia. Eclipsa le regaló una sentida sonrisa de empatía.—¿Sabes que me casé con un monstruo?

Marco volvió a asentir.

—Ya sabes, no es exactamente adecuado que Mewmanos y monstruos intimen, pero él tenía algo fascinante, era interesante, locuaz y divertido… me enamoré, decidí que el Reino y la corona no valían más que mi felicidad. Determiné que si ellos no me aceptarían tal y como era, no valdrían la pena. Entonces, Marco, ¿vale en verdad una amistad que sea capaz de romperse por algo tan nimio?

Finalmente, lo tuvo claro.

—No.


	13. ¿Decisión?

**13\. ¿Decisión?**

—¿Qué?

—Escapémonos por hoy y vayamos a la tierra, comamos unos tacos y luego al cine, sólo nosotros tres.

Star lo dudó, había un ruedo de Guerricornios esperándolos afuera.

—Oh, vamos, Star-Ship

Tom se lo pidió como si fuese ella la aburrida damisela que respetaba todas las reglas al pie de la letra y para su profundo terror, se encontró con que sí, alrededor de todo ese cortejo, ella era quien había puesto la correa a sus dos amigos, poniéndolos en cinta apenas pensaran en saltarse un solo paso. ¿En serio se había convertido en lo que más odiaba?

Tom y Marco la miraron con ojos expectantes, listos para que les dijeran "no".

—¡Le diré a PonyHead que nos cubra!—Resolvió, ambos chicos vitorearon su respuesta antes de que Marco abriera un portal con sus tijeras, directo a la tierra.

Pasaron una buena tarde ese día. Star le mostró a Tom como comer tacos con azúcar, y Tom lo corrigió diciéndole que lo más cercano que un taco debería tener de aderezo es el guacamole picante. Vieron una repetición de Mackie Hand 3 en el cine local en donde Star se quedó dormida, y no regresaron hasta el anochecer cuando ya el ruedo había terminado.

Moon y Wrathmelior les esperaban, enfadadas para regañarlos en el palacio. Dave y River no dijeron nada, sus solemnes caras de padres responsables siendo una completa fachada para las caras divertidas y las mofas que hacían cuando sus esposas les daban las espaldas, para no hacerlos sentir tan mal con los regaños.

A pesar de todo, no fueron castigados. El día siguiente sería el día de la "Última Gran Decisión Real Intercambiable", una ceremonia llena de pompa y brillo que Marco ya empezaba a repudiar. Debían prepararse temprano, así que después de una hora de cuchicheo en la habitación de Star, fueron invitados con total amabilidad para irse a la cama.

—Antes, —Star palmeó para hacer llamar a dos sirvientes. —No te dimos los regalos de cortejo de hoy.

—Ow, —Marco rodó los ojos, ya harto de la incansable pila de regalos que cubría su habitación. Al principio había sido halagador, pero luego de 28 días recibiendo los mismos regalos aburridos recomendados a Star y Tom por la corte, era sinceramente agotador. Se suponía que, además de los eventos, el cortejo constaba de 30 regalos, uno para cada día del mes, ese sería el regalo número 29.

—No pongas esa cara, Díaz. —Tom le regañó. —Esta vez es de parte de los dos.

Los dos sirvientes arrastraron una gran caja hasta el centro de la habitación. Ante las palabras de Tom, Star se posicionó lista para desatar el lazo que abriría la caja con una gran sonrisa de excitación.

—¿Listo?

—Como sea. —Masculló, con voz nasal.

Ni Star ni Tom se desanimaron por su desinterés, la princesa dio un giro de ballet y desató el nudo dejando caer las paredes para dejar entrever el regalo.

—Eso es..es…

—Yup.

—Ajá.

—¿Una Scooter? ¿De verdad me están regalando una Scooter? ¡Y es roja, es preciosa!— No pudo evitar abrazarla contra su pecho, era pequeña y de un brillante color rojo sangre, la adoraba.—¡Ustedes son lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida!

—La idea fue de Star. —Tom señaló, en un intento por quitarse la vergüenza cuando Marco los abrazó a ambos en agradecimiento. —Yo sólo sugerí el color.

—Fue de ambos. —Star lo codeó. —Pensamos que sería una buena disculpa después de hacerte pasar por tanto. Además, recordé cuanto amabas tu bici allá en la tierra.

—De verdad, es demasiado, chicos.

—No, no lo es. —Star apretó más fuerte el abrazo.

—Te lo mereces. —Tom le palmeó la espalada.— Además, después de mañana, serás el prometido de alguno de los dos, debes tener algo de consuelo.

—Chicos… sobre eso…

—Elige a quien quieras. —Lo silenciaron. — Seguirás siendo nuestro amigo, sin importar a quien elijas.

Y lo volvieron abrazar, conscientes que al día siguiente, su relación cambiaría para siempre.


	14. Te elijo a ti

**14\. Te elijo a ti.**

El día de la Gran Decisión Intercambiable se celebró en el Inframundo con mewmanos y demonios por igual. Angie y Raphael también estaban invitados, los dos habían tomado con relativa calma lo acontecido, apoyando a su hijo incluso en una situación tan hilarante. Dentro del salón de baile la excitación dominaba, y Marco, escondido tras las escaleras que llevaban al salón, vestido con las mejores galas que las reinas le pudieron proporcionar, estaba a punto de entrar en pánico.

Se suponía que ese día los dos herederos al trono le ofrecerían sus últimos regalos, algo que simbolizara su relación. Marco debía elegir uno y si la Luna Roja los iluminaba, se suponía que habría tomado la decisión adecuada, de lo contrario… nadie sabía que pasaría de ser distinto.

Finalmente, el momento llegó, Angie y Raphael abrazaron a su hijo cuando las trompetas sonaron, anunciando que el cortejado tomaría su decisión.

Ante el llamado, los invitados se congregaron alrededor de traga luz desde donde la luna debería bañar a los próximos prometidos, solo dejando un circulo despejado para los dos herederos reales. Star, con su bonito vestido malva, el cabello envuelto en un moño y la corona sobre la cabeza y Tom, con su traje blanco impecable y una corona color rubí que parecía incómoda de cargar.

Bien, Marco suspiró, era hora.

Las trompetas pararon cuando finalmente entro al salón, se detuvo en el descanso de la escalera que lo elevaba por sobre el público, mientras un sirviente anunciaba con voz nasal su aparición:

—Marco Díaz, cortejado de los excelentísimos y majestuosos herederos al trono, Star Butterfly y Thomas Lucitor, procederá a tomar la "Gran Decisión Real Intercambiable" ¡Que se presenten los regalos!

Al contrario de la pompa de todo el evento, Star presentó una maceta con una mano floreciendo en vez de una flor.

—Un brazo floreciente, porque siempre estás para echarme una mano, incluso cuando ocasionalmente te rompa un brazo.

Tom, nervioso como estaba, presentó un ramo de rosas. Todos se miraron entre sí cuando el ramo se prendió en llamas.

—Rosas en llamas, porque eres tan radiante y extraño como ellas, y fascinas a todos con esa peculiar belleza.

Esa era una declaración, allí, frente a dos reinos enteros.

Star supo cuál era la decisión de Marco apenas Tom mostró su regalo, incluso antes de que él esbozara una ligera sonrisa y descendiera por las escaleras. Bajando hasta el salón y deteniéndose por un segundo para mirarlos a ambos, miró a Star y sin el mayor remordimiento, se giró hacía Tom.

—Tu regalo es el que quiero. —Le sonrió, acogiendo el regalo entre sus brazos, las llamas no quemaban. Tom se puso tan rojo que nadie se habría sorprendido con que se prendiera en llamas, tal como sus rosas.

Y, descendiendo desde el tragaluz, una suave luz roja los iluminó.

Antes de que Manfred llegara a pronunciar algo,S tar le arrebató el megáfono de oro con el que anunciaba, y dio a conocer a todos con voz estruendosa:

—Les presento, señores, señoras y cualquier otra cosa que esté invitada, al nuevo y fabuloso prometido real del inframundo, ¡Marco Díaz!

La gente vitoreó entusiasmada y sin ningún reparo, Star corrió a abrazarlos. Por ese pequeño momento, todo estuvo bien.

Hubo un baile después de ello, se suponía que las visiones y los extraños síntomas debían desaparecer después de la ceremonia. Marco comprobó, con cierto asombro, que sus manos comenzaron a aclararse de nuevo.

—Eso es una buena noticia. —Fue enseguida a mostrárselo a Tom, ya que Star estaba bailando con un chico de la corte que la había estado invitando a bailar desde que empezara la fiesta. Los padres de Marco charlaban con los reyes, y Tom vio su oportunidad para que se escaparan. —Hey, ven.

Marco lo siguió sin chistar hasta el jardín. La vegetación del inframundo era distinta a la de Mewni o la tierra, el pasto era rojo y caliente y el agua de las fuentes era en realidad lava hirviente.

Se sentaron en un pequeño banco a observar el suave brillo de las luciérnagas demoniacas iluminar el jardín.

—Así que… —Marco rompió el hielo. —Te gusto.

Tom se puso tan rígido que juró podría limpiar el piso utilizándolo de mopa.

—Bueno…

—¿E ilumino tus días?

—Marco, basta…

—¿Con mi excepcional belleza?

—Oh, vamos…

—Y te fasci- ¡Hmp!

Los labios de Tom fueron una pequeña caricia contra su boca, la tibieza de su toque evitó que siguiera hablando solo para corresponderle.

Pasó un minuto, la suave luz de la lava y el sonido que hacía al deslizarse por la fuente los arrulló.

—Sí, me gustas. —Tom concluyó una vez se separaron, la mejillas sonrosadas y sus cuernos en llamas.

—Ya sabes, tu actitud me dio la ligera impresión de que así era. —La suave sonrisa de Marco terminó de avergonzar a Tom, el humano se rió de él.

—También me gustas, por si el hecho de que ahora estemos comprometidos no te ayuda un poco.

Tom decidió callarlo con otro beso.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Hice este conjunto de viñetas tan corto como pude, creo que eso demuestra lo mucho que me gusta extender las cosas, pero creo firmemente que cada una de las viñetas fue necesaria. También sé que es algo cliché, así que lo siento Lunita, pero tu regalo fue hecho a base de mis mejores cartas bajo la manga. Aún así, me encantó, espero que a ti también.

Para los que leen, déjenme avisarles que no hubo, ni habrá, lemon porque considero que estos personajes son unos niños aún, su manera de desarrollarse en la serie así lo indica, y lo único suficientemente saludable para una relación tan nueva entre ambos, sería un beso. Espero, de todo corazón, lleguen a entenderlo :)

Finalmente, les deseo felices fiestas a todos y un próspero año nuevo, espero les haya agradado la lectura :)

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
